Realization
by SevenTreasuresxxx
Summary: Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are forced to deal with their..."problems", in a very different method. And the appearance of a new enemy doesn't help their circumstances. SpringBreak-timeburner from '06. Non yaoi, crack?, kinda n00b at the beginning. ;A;
1. Chapter 1

Sesshoumaru was walking though the forest on a hot summer day, Rin, Jaken and his stead followed suit.

He looked up at the sky, the clouds were fluffy and shinning brilliantly from the sun that stood and shone up above. The lush green trees provided by the forest were filling the air with the pungent aroma of summer.

The air was humid and dry, almost too thin to even breath.

As he continued his venture though the forest, patrolling his land of vermin and searching for the lowlife hanyou Naraku, he looked back over his shoulder out of the corner of his eye at his group.

Rin, now at the human age of ten, hummed merrily to herself in her new kimono, her old one had grown to small for her. He had to ask Jaken to run to the next human village to buy her a new one, it was a nice dark blue color with pink blossoms spread randomly about it.

Jaken walked beside her with Au Un following close behind them.

It had been approximately three years when this whole thing started, and it also took three years for him to fully grow his left arm back in which Inuyasha had severed a couple years back; when, Rin, at the age of seven had shown up, Naraku had appeared and started portraying the land with his evil, and his brother and his group were searching for the Shikon no Tama. And he...he were still as it use to be, calm, collective, cold and just...Sesshoumaru.

He was, however, less cold and heartless than before. He didnt have to guess at who he had to thank...or to blame that for.

He was close to finding Naraku, any day or so, his stench was everywhere. It sickened him.

Sesshoumaru made a mental note to make sure that he had a painful death, for all the things he did in the past, namely kidnapping Rin just so he could escape without having him pursuing him, and for his hanyou brother.

Nevertheless, Inuyasha was going to be killed by only he and no one else, putting Inuyasha in the danger of being killed by the likes of _Naraku_ was very unacceptable.

Anyone who thought otherwise of these actions were deeply mistaken for brotherly concern.

But, the relationship the two brothers shared was, if not better, not worse.

They didn't see each other much anyways, which was also a reason why it didn't get "worse".

Inuyasha and his friends were seated on the riverbanks of a village.

They stopped for rest only, he would make sure that when they were done they would be on their way to find Naraku.

They were eating food from Kagome's backpack, namely ramen, some of her mother's cooking and some dumplings they got at the teahouse on top of the banks.

Shippo sat near to Kagome while eating some of the dumplings before they got cold, Miroku and Sango were seated together a few feet away both eating some of Kagome's mom's cooking she brought with her on her last visit to her era, and Inuyasha, of course, was eating Ramen nearest to the top of the banks.

He was practically inhaling it, even after three years, he never got tired of it.

Kagome could hear him slurping and chewing ferociously.

She looked behind her and said, "Inuyasha! Why dont you slow down a bit? Your going to choke."

He looked totally unscathed by her suggestion and kept on eating his ramen.

And, she sighed, soon enough he started coughing, most likely due to the liquid in it, inhaling it probably wasn't the best idea. Inuyasha started to hit his chest trying to get it down and out of his esophagus.

Kagome quickly reached into her bag and got out a can of juice and handed it to Inuyasha.

He quickly took the can, opened it and started chugging it down.

It was only until he was done half of the can did he stop to take a deep breath. "I told you so, said Kagome as she looked at him hopelessly.

Sango and Miroku shook their heads at Inuyasha, Miroku said, "He'll probably never learn will he?"

Sango looked at him and replied, "I can imagine not."

Kagome was glad to announce that Sango and Miroku were now a happy couple. It had occurred about two years ago. They finally hit realization, each wanted the other and could not bear it any longer. It was so romantic.

Kagome smiled at them, _'They look so cute together.'_

Kagome wondered if they would have a baby.

But, what had saddened her was Inuyasha, that day when Kikyo had been taken to the other world, he looked so sad.

She did her best to cheer him up, and to her intense relief, he still accepted her.

She still wasn't sure on their relationship, they were neither _just_ friends nor a couple as Sango and Miroku. He just seemed to avoid her most of the time, she sighed and continued eating her dumplings until Inuyasha shoved his empty ramen cup in her face and asked, "More."

Sesshoumaru had stopped in a clearing just off the banks of a river they had run into.

He sat in the darkness of the trees, carefully watching as Rin and Jaken were fishing in the river. Rin's kimono tied up so the sleeves and bottom didn't get drenched while Jaken just stood there stock-still as to not scare the prey away.

After a few minutes of nothing, Jaken, with clumsy hands, reached down deep into the river with as much speed as he could muster, he brought both arms up holding a fish in his hands. He jumped up and down at his victory as Rin clapped for him. "You did it Jaken-sama!"

Jaken replied, "Yes, I did, I did it!" Jaken brought it down to inspect it. After he found it fitting, he and Rin started to walk back to shore.

They both squeezed the bottoms of their kimonos trying to get some of the water out that had soaked into them.

Rin ran up to Sesshoumaru and said, "Sesshoumaru-sama! Jaken-sama caught us lunch!"

Sesshoumaru mentally sighed as he mustered a grunt. Rin smiled at him and started to run back to where Jaken still had the fish in his hands.

It was floundering and squirming everywhere, Sesshoumaru was sure that it would slip right out of his hands and back into the river.

Not wanting to stay more than needed, he stood up and started to walk over to Jaken.

The toad looked up at him with confusement and shock before Sesshoumaru grabbed the fish with one hand out of Jaken's hands and sliced it across the neck with the claw of his thumb. The blood soon began to flow out caused to the severed artery.

The fish soon went limp. He handed the dead fish back to Jaken who was a little more than grateful to have the fish stop moving about.

Though he wasn't too happy to have to go catch some more fish for the rest of the group.

The two soon had a fire going with three fish cooking over it's hot flame.

Sesshoumaru didn't really intend to eat the fish that was meant for him, but, he wasn't really in the mood to make little girls sad. So, when Rin had called him over saying, "Sesshoumaru-sama! The fish are ready," Sesshoumaru leisurely got up and started the short walk over to where the two were sitting beneath a large tree, hiding in it's shade.

Rin handed him his fish on a stick when he arrived.

Sesshoumaru took it from her out-stretched hand, took a few steps towards the big tree and sat with his back leaning on its trunk, and after a moment started to take bites out of the fish, his sharp fangs easily slicing though it's flesh.

His eyes closed, trying to find comfort in the pungent, dry taste of the fish and also the high-noon sun above. Its rays were scattered everywhere in between the gaps from the leaves, they lay on his face, his arms and patches of grass around him.

_'It's going to be a hot day.'_


	2. Chapter 2

.** Inuyasha and his friends were done their food and were on their way out of the village. **

**Inuyasha lead while the rest stayed in a little group behind him. **

**They reached the outskirts of the village, after they packed up everything, and headed towards the moist forest, humid from the greenery and the hot summer sun above their heads. **

**The ground was warm and the dirt stuck to the soles of Inuyasha's feet. The hair on the edges of his forehead were sticking to his skin because of the hot air that surrounded the group of people.**

**"Inuyasha. Can you slow down, it's really hot outside," Kagome said from behind him. **

**Inuyasha frowned and pivoted so he could reply, "Naraku is close, I can smell him, this isn't the time to be slowing **_**down!**_**" **

**The others looked down at their feet and sighed. **

_**We've been chasing after Naraku for long enough. I'm going to get him, for Kikyo,**_**' thought Inuyasha. He still felt he had a huge mission to complete, revenge for Kikyo, killing Naraku was the first thing on his mind, he would kill him for Kikyo, who wasn't around anymore. He felt sullened by the thought that Kikyo was dead. She was his first love and he missed her deeply. **

**But, he was grateful to have Kagome at his side, very grateful. If anything had every happened to Kagome, he wouldn't know what to do with his life, he would die for her. He cared deeply for her and her well-being. **

**He looked at her from his position for a few moments before she smiled at him, he blushed a little, he just realized that he had been staring. **

**He turned back around and continued walking, this time more slowly so that she and his friends could keep up with his eager pace to find Naraku.**

**--**

**Sesshoumaru and his group of companions were silently walking though the forest, Sesshoumaru trying his best to find contentness with the quiet. **

**But it didn't come, his mind was to occupied with the fact and uneasiness that Naraku was near somewhere. **

**A few times he would slow his pace to sniff the air, to make sure he was on track, though he would doubt himself at times, he was usually right, but it was a precaution he decided. **

**And, sure enough he was on track of Narakus scent. But, the wind also brought more news, he could smell his hanyou brother, Inuyasha, near too, his aroma filled the air, almost grotesque amongst the rest of the smells, the forest, the sky, the heat, the grass. **

**His scent indicated that he was headed right towards his direction. **

**He wasn't eager to confront his half-brother, but he **_**did**_** want to stay on the right path to Naraku without long detours to avoid Inuyasha, so, he would be forced to run into Inuyasha, to his great dismay, how the world treated him. **

**He mentally sighed. He estimated maybe five, eight minutes before Inuyasha rushed out of the bushes to talk or fight with him, most likely fighting though. **

**He was such an annoying little brother, and he was **_**related**_** to him?! He should feel embarrassed, but, luckily it didn't come. Sesshoumaru didn't make it a habit to care what others felt or said towards him. **

**The lesser youkai around his lands were nothing, the humans were worse. He didn't have reason to worry what people thought of him or his brother. **

**They were fools from the beginning. **_**My lucky day,**_** Sesshoumaru thought with dismay and disappointment. He was hoping to have a nice quiet day without distraction, but the universe had other plans for him in his wake and path.**

**--**

**Kagome was right behind Inuyasha. She watched his silver hair sway to the rhythm of his steps. **

**She did this for a few moments before she looked away and to the path ahead, **_**'Inuyasha's right. Naraku is our first priority.'**_** She hoped that she and Inuyasha, including the rest of her friends, could teach Naraku his lesson, one that would sure enough lead to his death. **

**He was an evil jerk, no one gets away with all the stuff he did, no matter who he is. **

**There was also Sesshoumaru, he might be able to help Inuyasha kill Naraku, Kagome thought that if they would **_**just get along**_** they could co-operate with each other and end Naraku's life. When they weren't trying to bite each others heads off or kill each other, they made a good team, though they could use some work around the edges with the actual teamwork. **

**She supposed that this sibling rivalry went deeper than a few fights and arguments, all the way to the blood. **

**Sesshoumaru criticized and disliked Inuyasha's human blood, that was probably one of the reasons why they always fought and hated each other. **_**'Theyre so hopeless,'**_** thought Kagome to herself. **_**'I hope they learn someday.'**_

**They were brothers, and trying to kill each other was not part of being a brother to the other. **

**She would have run right into Inuyasha if she had not come out of her head in time to stop before she hit his back. Her nose was about three inches from him, "Inuyasha?" She looked up at him expecting an answer. "The wind." **

**Kagome didnt get it, so she asked, "Hu?" This time she got a better answer, "Smells like Sesshoumaru and his group." **

**Kagome wasn't sure it if was coincidence or irony that they would probably run into Sesshoumaru at this point in time. She shrugged. **

**"What should we do?" Miroku asked from behind the two. "I'm not sure," replied Inuyasha. "Do we go after him?" asked Sango. **

**Inuyasha looked behind him at his friends. "I'll go after him, you stay here," he indicated to Kagome and the others. They all nodded. He turned around to go after Sesshoumaru. **

**"Be careful Inuyasha," said Shippo. Inuyasha turned his head to look at the rest and said, "I'll be back, dont worry."**

**Kagome looked at him with a worried look, he grinned at her, "Promise." **

**With that he turned around and started to leap from one side of the road to the other, following his brothers scent. **

**The relationship the two shared was not the best...Inuyasha just wished that they could at least act like **_**brothers**_** and not a couple of revenging, mouth-foaming dogs always at each others throats. But, he knew that that would never happen. Sesshoumaru and him would always have utter hatred to each other. No matter what happened.**

**--**

**Sesshoumaru found himself at a river, he guessed the same one from before, but different, must have had a bend in it he guessed.**

**Inuyasha was close to his position, he supposed that the river would be their battle scene today. **

**It was shallow and not very wide, he and his followers were stationed on the eastern side of the river.**

**The bushed that outlined the forest were but fifteen feet away from the river shoreline on both sides. From the distinct density of Inuyasha's scent he guessed a few seconds or so till he emerged from the bushed and trees. **

**But, it seemed that Inuyasha came alone this time. He left his friends somewhere else it would seem, for the better Sesshoumaru decided, they would only be in both their ways. **

**Then, from the corner of his senses, he could smell something out of place. He experimented the air, inhaling deep, closing his eyes for concentration. And sure enough, he found it. **_**Humans,**_** he thought. Though, in reality there was only one.**

**When he concentrated harder he found that this human was old, really old, probably in it's early eighties or so. It was watching him. **

**Then, he heard Inuyasha before he even saw him, Inuyasha was so ungraceful and loud, unlike himself, he came crashing though the trees like a bull on it's rampage. **

**"I knew it was you Sesshoumaru! Your stench is stinkin' up the forest everywhere," said Inuyasha.**

**Sesshoumaru really grew tired of Inuyasha's attitude, but he supposed it couldnt be helped, unfortunately Inuyasha grew up as a hanyou, which was not the best.**

**"Yes, little brother. I think I have a right to walk my lands, no?" he sighed in reply. "What does someone like you want with me?" **

**Sesshoumaru still felt the human watching the both of them now, by it's stench, he could tell that it was slightly confused, **_**'Nosy human,'**_** Sesshoumaru thought to himself. **

**"I came to finish this once and for all!" shouted Inuyasha.**


	3. Chapter 3

**An old hag looked from the darkness of the forest at the two demons who stood in her vision. **

**She made sure she was well hidden behind the trees. The one across the river in red was shouting at the other one in white on her side of the river. **

**She knew that she shouldn't be here watching the two, but she was a curious old fool, she would admitted that to herself. **

**She wondered how the argument would turn out to be like; would the one in red walk away or would the one in white? **

**She heard the one in red shout at the one in white, "What are **_**you**_** doing here?!" She looked at the one in white for some kind of response. He replied, "For Naraku, of course." His voice was icy cold and totally ridden of emotion. It scared her slightly, a demon like that was usually bad news, however, the other seemed more **_**reckless**_** and ignorant. That was how it usually was with ones like him. She shook her head slightly then turned her head back to the action. **

**"Well you might as well get lost! Because **_**I'm**_** the one who's gonna kill that bastard!" The one in white just looked at him with a blank expression. She allowed herself to note that the two seemed to be **_**brothers**_**, according to the white one who addressed the red one as **_**'little brother'**_**. It almost seemed outrageous and logical at the same time; they both looked alike in one or more ways but the way they acted around each other so far did not indicate some sort of brotherhood to her. She was really confused.**

**Sesshoumaru looked over at his brother with distinct boredom as usual. That human was still there, he could smell it, prickling his sensitive nose with it's bitter scent, especially the old one's, they seemed to have a more stinging scent to him. He just wished for it to go away. He never did like the smell of humans, that besides Rin's, her scent was...different, it actually smelt **_**nice**_

**All the others smelt plain, pungent, bitter and unpleasant. Whenever they passed though a human village, it made his stomach roil with the anticipation to just get out of there before his senses were overwhelmed with the smell of a huge group of humans all in one place. **

**"It's useless Inuyasha. You will not be the one to vanquish that vermin, no one but myself," Sesshoumaru said to Inuyasha. "Keh! Whatever," was Inuyashas retort. Sesshoumaru snorted at Inuyasha. **

**"**_**And**_** I'm also here to take care you **_**you**_** for good," Inuyasha pointed a clawed finger at Sesshoumaru. **

_**'And even after three years,'**_** Sesshoumaru thought. He never thought that Inuyasha would ever be able to kill him, though once, he nearly did so. That one day, when he had challenged him with a dragon's arm, that time he had nearly killed him with the Kaze no Kizu, but Tenseiga had saved his life, and he had not even asked for it to do so, the sword acted on its own. From then on, Tenseiga had been more responsive. He usually did as it willed him to, but he noted to not make it a good habit. **

**Inuyasha un-sheathed Tetsusaiga from his side and got ready to fight. **

**Sesshoumaru wasn't really in the mood to fight Inuyasha, but it had been a while since he had fought someone who wouldn't die on spot. He cracked his knuckles at his side and showed that he was ready for him. Inuyasha let out a warriors cry before he charged and jumped the short distance across the river. "Get back," he said calmly to Rin and Jaken. They both ran out of the way before Inuyasha made a down stroke towards Sesshoumaru's head. **

**He dodged with unmatchable speed and moved away from Rin and Jaken. Inuyasha turned to face him, his sword ready to strike at any time. Sesshoumaru charged forward towards him, his claws ready and dripping with poison. **

**He struck Inuyasha right across his cheek, the skin separated and immediately started to melt away exposing his flesh. He imagined it to sting immensely for him. **

**Inuyasha flew a couple feet back before steadying himself with his sword. He growled at Sesshoumaru who just stood there, still unscathed. **

**He brought his sword up above his head before once again charging at Sesshoumaru. He swung as hard and fast as he could, but each time he missed, Sesshoumaru dodged too fast for him to properly keep up with his movements. He snarled with frustration every time he missed. But, no matter how hard he tired, he could just not strike his brother. **

**Sesshoumaru jumped away from Inuyasha and onto the other side of the river where he jumped to a tree branch and looked down at Inuyasha with nothing more that complete and utter boredom. **

**Inuyasha quickly turned around to look at him and started to run after him, sword at his side. "Where the hell do you think your going?!" Inuyasha ran though the water and jumped up towards Sesshoumaru who jumped at the last second out of Tetsusaiga's path leaving a severed tree branch in it's wake. **

**Sesshoumaru jumped to the next tree and to the next, Inuyasha hot on this tail. No matter what age Rin was, Sesshoumaru didn't desire her to see him kill Inuyasha, so he lead the battle away from her. He only hoped that that human would leave his group alone while he was gone.**

**--**

**The old woman watched as the white demon and the red demon jumped into the forest on the opposite side of the river. She was eager to see what would happen. Nothing interesting ever happened in her journey though Japan, making fortunes, charms, spells and what not for the local villager's. **

**Her practice she has been doing was of great experience and money. She had grown quite rich from her occupation. But, it had it's downsides too, some of the villages she had visited were kind of "anti-magical", and she was accused of being a witch, but when you think of it, she sort of was one, and it had nearly gotten her killed on more than one occasion. **

**Luckily, she always managed to escape with her spells and magic.**

**She still wanted to know what was going to happen, since seeing two demons duke it out in a peaceful territory such as this one was rare. **

**So she walked out of the forest and started to jog at her best to the other side of the river. However, it didn't go unnoticed; the little girl and toad looked at her in a funny way. **

**"Uh...ma'am? I don't think you should go that way!" she heard the girl say through cupped hands. The woman ignored the little girl's warnings and kept on running towards where the two demons ran to. **

**She crossed the river and into the forest, hoping she could catch up to the two before one of them died. **_**'I really am an old fool,'**_** the woman thought to herself with humour and continued on.**

**--**

**Inuyasha tried his best to keep up with Sesshoumaru, leaving a bunch of severed tree branches in his path. But he just kept on dodging his attacks every time. **

**Within the span of three years or so, he imagined he would be a better swordsman to at least take down Sesshoumaru, but, he guessed not, unless he just couldn't keep up with Sesshoumaru's strength and progress. But he still tried his best. **

**When Inuyasha was small, he always looked up at his bigger brother with awe and admiration. It usually had been that way until he had grown up into a man. All his life, he wished to surpass Sesshoumaru --since he didn't have a father to do so to-- only his big brother was left of their family now, no one else remained. **

**It seemed that the two were the last of the Inu youkai. **_**One**_** of them would have to **_**reproduce**_** if they wished to keep the line going. Inuyasha didn't really plan on doing so and he imagined Sesshoumaru wouldn't neither. **

**The two finally arrived at a large clearing filled with nothing but dead grass and dirt. The high sun still above their heads. **

**Sesshoumaru didn't plan on exerting himself to much, it was too hot for that today, if Inuyasha had choosen a different day to attack him either than this one, he would have obliged. **

**Inuyasha jumped from the trees to the hard ground, his forehead covered in a sheet of sweat, it dripped down his face, running over the wound Sesshoumaru had gave him earlier. Stung like hell. And then rolled off his chin. **

**Sesshoumaru landed gracefully a couple feet away. **

**Inuyasha had to catch his breath, the thin air was hard to take in and the stupid sun was hot as hell itself. The very least that could happen was to have a cloud block out the sun for at least a few minutes. Inuyasha didn't know how Sesshoumaru was feeling, but when this battle was done, he would make sure to take a bath or something to get rid of all the sweat and the dust that stuck to it. He just hoped hed get though the battle. **

**After he had caught his breath, he once again ran at Sesshoumaru, Tetsusaiga ready to strike him. **

**Sesshoumaru dodged with ease, he jumped out of the way and behind Inuyasha. **

**Inuyasha quickly turned around and released his Kaze no Kizu on him, but, as always, Sesshoumaru jumped out of it's way. While he was in the air he drew out his Tokijin, wanting to finish the battle fast as to get out of the sun's rays and maybe sit down for a moment. **

**The two clashed in the air, kenatsu flying everywhere. They pushed each other away and landed on opposite sides of the clearing. Both determined to end the battle. Inuyasha gripped his sword tightly with both hands and ran at his opponent, Sesshoumaru doing the same. **

**The two once again clashed, more kenatsu. The other trying to pry the other of their ground and push them back. But, both failed as they both stood their ground. **

**"Why don't you stop this senseless battle Inuyasha?" **

**Inuyasha snapped, "Keh! As if! I said that I'm here to finish you off! And today I mean it!" Both put more force into their swords. **

**Sesshoumaru finally began to push Inuyasha backwards towards the edge of the clearing. Inuyasha struggled to keep his feet but he continued his path towards the trees. Sesshoumaru gave it one last push and Inuyasha flew right into the trunk a tree, his back hitting hard, so much that Sesshoumaru could hear it snap a little at the impact. **

**He had no intention of killing Inuyasha today, Naraku came first, if he had the desire to kill Inuyasha, he would have done it a long time ago and he would have done it now, but decided against it. **

**Inuyasha struggled to get up off the ground, his face matted with dirt. Once he had gotten to his feet he wiped his face clean of it and grasped his sword with both hands and glared at Sesshoumaru.**

**--**

**The woman began to tire so she started to walk with a fast stride. After she had followed the trail of branches most likely created by the red demon, she arrived in a large clearing where the two were still fighting with each other. They seemed to be clashing their swords against the other, the kenatsu the two demon swords created sprayed everywhere. **

**After the white demon had flung the red one into a tree trunk, you would be certain that the two could not be brothers! Their behaviour was shameful and totally unaccountable for brothers to be sharing with each other! **

**She wondered if she could do anything. The one in white seemed to be fairly strong, the one in red seemed to not be **_**as**_** strong, but fairly matched to take on a lesser youkai. **

**She could always use one of her spells. **

**She thought about it for a moment, **_**'Even youkai such as these two should at least try to behave like brothers! You could never tell from looks alone. I know that I shouldn't be meddling with youkai matters...but...maybe it would help the unstable relationship the two seem to have between each other.'**_

**So, with that settled, she decided that she would either place a curse on the two or a spell. **_**'Hm...which one? A curse usually last longer and usually keeps its effects for a few generations until the curse is broken. However a spell would only go away if the one who placed it takes it away. If these two siblings don't learn their lesson, the spell would have been a waste of my magic. But would if they do? Then the curse would be a waste of my magic. Hard decision here. And, since they're youkai, they'll live way longer than I ever will so, if they learn their lesson after I'm dead and I placed a spell on them I won't be able to take it away. If I put a curse on them, and they kill me before they learn the lesson, the entire thing would have been a waste. So...I guess the only thing left to do would to place a spell on them. It uses less magic anyways.'**_

**So with that **_**finally**_** decided, she would place a spell on them. But would make sure to not make it an immensely, terrible and punishable spell for they probably didn't deserve the awesome might of **_**her**_** magic. She smiled at the thought. **_**'Now...what spell?'**_

_**--**_

**Sesshoumaru watched as Inuyasha got up from his place on the ground. **

**Inuyasha squared his sword above his head and wrung out his attack upon Sesshoumaru. He once again easily dodged. He jumped high in the air ready to hit Inuyasha from above, it would be an easy hit. **

**He looked up, the sun immediately blinded him, he had to cover his eyes with the sleeve of his haori and waited for Sesshoumaru's hit. **

**But, to his immense surprise, it didn't come. **

**He looked around for Sesshoumaru and found him stock-still, wide-eyed and surprised on the ground a couple yards away from Inuyasha, Tokijin rested lazily in his hand and his other hand lay to his side. **

**He tilted his head and raised an eyebrow at Sesshoumaru as to say "What the hell are you doing?". **

_**'This is the perfect time to hit him,'**_** thought Inuyasha. He brought his sword high above his head and started to charge at Sesshoumaru, and surprisingly, Sesshoumaru didn't move an inch. Just stood there.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The woman watched as the brothers fought some more. **_**'What spell should I use? Should it be a bewitched one? Time casting? Body changing? Sealing? The bewitched one takes too much magic, the time casting one is just plain complicated and the sealing one...I don't have anything to seal them into. So, I suppose that just leaves the body changing one!'**_** She grinned. **_**'First of all, I suppose I should subdue them so that I can get close enough to put the spell on, stupid body changing magic needs short range casting.'**_

**She reached into her layered haori and brought out two sutras, one for each of them. **

**The white demon was about to strike the other from the sky, so she had to work fast. She quickly spoke the incantation that allowed the sutras to work their magic, her first one would be on the one about to attack since he was promptly the most deadly of the two. **

**Her one sutra started to glow. The symbols started to dispatch off the paper, they did a little spin and glowed magnificently. **

**She looked up at her work, the light that came from the sutra flew at the one in the sky, he immediately stopped his flight towards the one on the ground and then he fell, his feet planted, he stood unmoving and shocked, probably due to the fact that he didnt expect to be paralyzed unexpectedly like so. **

**She quickly took the other sutra as the other one had started his charge at the immobilized youkai. She did her incantation and the new sutra glowed as did the other. The light from the sutra extracted itself and flew at the one who was about to slice the other's head off, the magic the sutra had immediately froze the one in red, he too also looked very shocked. **

**And just in time too, his sword was a few scant feet from the others neck. **

**"Phew", she said and wiped her forehead of imaginary sweat. She stepped into the light to confront the two paralyzed youkai.**

**--**

**Sesshoumaru stood totally unaware of what was happening, one second he was up in the sky about to finish the battle and the next he was engulfed in light, paralyzed and on the ground. The surprise was all over his face. **

**And then Inuyasha is running at him, sword raised to finish him. He being immobilized, couldn't do a thing about it. He was sure that Inuyasha would kill him right then and there. **

**Before yet again the light engulfed Inuyasha --lucky him--, his sword was perilously close to his neck too. **

**The two brothers stood there, looked at each other with un-blinking eyes, shock on both their faces. **

**Then the **_**next**_** thing that happens is that an old hag appears out of the corner of Sesshoumaru's eye, he was un-allowed to shift his eyes to look at her. **

**Inuyasha is just as confused, Sesshoumaru was half a second to being a dead corpse baking in the hot sun when out of nowhere a light comes and then he can't move! As much as he tires he couldn't. **

**Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, stood there, unable to move away or towards. **

**The hag kept her pace towards the two. Inuyasha watched as she came up from behind the direction of Sesshoumarus right, he imagined that Sesshoumaru couldn't see her fully because she was at a bad angle for him, but he could see her clearly. She kept on walking until she was about seven or so feet from the brothers. Inuyasha would have said, 'What the **_**hell**_** is going on hag?!' were it not for his paralysis. **

**Sesshoumaru would have said the same thing, at the expence of his vocabulary though. But desperate times call for desperate measures, and this situation would probably count as a desperate time. **

**The old woman frowned at the two and said as if she were talking to disobedient children, "How do people like you end up like this? If you two are indeed brothers, this is not the way to be acting!" A shadow passed over her face. **

_**'What the hell is going on?,'**_** thought Sesshoumaru. He, personally, was having a very bad time, being **_**lectured**_** by a human?! And not having the ability to slice it's head off?! **

**Inuyasha himself was thinking basically the same thing except with more swearing and rashness. **

**The woman shook her head in hopelessness. "I suppose you two will have to learn," she looked at both of them,"over time". She leisurely reached into her kimono to draw out about a handful of sutras, "Stupid spell always takes so much sutras," she sighed. "I hope you two are **_**worth**_** it!" **

**If Sesshoumaru could, he would kill her in an instant, or in his present state, give her a death glare. Unfortunately he couldn't. So, his only choice was to just stand there and wait till the hag lifted her spell on his body. **

**Inuyasha, however, was trying his very hardest to escape the spell, even though it was futile. The old woman brought the bunch of sutras in front of her face and begun the enchantment to start the spell.**

**The papers started to glow as her rekai seeped into them. She smiled and announced, "They're ready," then looked at them, "Now to prepare you two."**

**He did not know what she meant by that. But was answered as she walked up to Inuyasha and reached up to place one of the many sutras on his forehead. Then turned and tried her best to reach up with another one to place it on Sesshoumaru.**

**"By god you're tall," she complained as she strained herself. She made one little jump and finally managed to stick it to his forehead, covering his crescent moon.**

**She slumped down and sighed, "There." Then looked up at Sesshoumaru and said, "You won't be as tall when you're in **_**his**_** body," and indicated to Inuyasha with her thumb while still looking at him.**

**Both the brother's tried to move and tear the papers stuck to their heads, but was still a waste of energy. **_**'Dammit!'**_** thought Inuyasha.**

**The hag raised her hand that helt the sutras and started her incantation once again. **

**Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha tried their best to watch as she worked. **

**A blinding light engulfed the trio and the clearing, the sutras now circling the two at an alarming speed that lasted a few seconds before the light started to fade away. **

**As soon as that happened the two paralyzed beings felt themselves skip a beat or two. Then everything got dizzy. **

**The old woman chuckled and spoke one more time, "It's only a body-switching spell, dont worry. Oh yeah. You might feel a little nauseous and dizzy. But don't fret, its only a side effect and will pass soon enough. When the whole thing is done you will only find **_**pain**_** if you try to tell of this spell so I suggest you **_**don't**_** try to tell anyone. Oh! And it will only go away if the two of you can find co-operation and fondness of sorts, unaided!" She grinned. **

**The two brothers looked at each other before the paralysis wore off and both of them simultaneously wobbled a bit before falling to their knees and then to the ground. Each sprawled about two or so feet from each other, a little too close for some, but could not be helped as both felt a dizzying effect cover their minds, their eyes closed and then everything went blank.**

**The woman watched as the two wobbled a moment after her paralyzing sutra wore off on both and they fell to the ground. She smiled and said, "You'll thank me later," turned around and started to walk away, back into the woods. **

_**'That spell will only be vanquished when they realize brotherly love towards the other. Or something like that. I can't quite remember. But they'll have to work together.'**_

**She looked over her shoulder at the two unconscious youkai, "Good luck!" She said with a smile and turned back to disappear into the forest.**

**--**

**Kagome looked down the path that Inuyasha left to. He has been gone a long time, she desperately hoped that he was alright. **

**The others sat near a tree, both Sango and Miroku were leaning on it while Shippo and Kirara sat at the base. But Kagome was standing on the side of the path waiting for Inuyasha to emerge from the darkness. **

**Sesshoumaru had always been the tougher and stronger of the two, but Inuyasha usually came out on top. She hoped that Sesshoumaru hadn't finally gotten Inuyasha for good. She always hated it when the two fought, it was foolish and ridiculous, brothers of the same blood shouldn't be fighting with each other as the two often did. **

**She hoped that one day they would over come their differences. **_**'Inuyasha...'**_

**"Dont worry Kagome-chan, I'm sure Inuyasha is just fine," Sango said from her place at the tree. She smiled at her and Kagome gave an unassured, weary smile back. "Inuyasha is probably winning," said the voice of Shippo. **

**Kagome sighed. **_**'Please come back to me soon, Inuyasha.'**_

_**--**_

**Sesshoumaru was the first to awaken. **

**The sun high above was hot on his face that he turned around on his side as so the sun wasn't blinding him. **

**He sat up slowly from his place on the baking ground. He wondered how long he had been out in the sun and unconscious. **

**His head was spinning so fast, he wiped the sweat away that lay on his forehead with the sleeve of his haori. **_**'Funny, I don't remember sweating before, unless it's caused to that damned sun.'**_** But, what shocked him the most out of everything that had occurred that day was that his haori sleeve was **_**red**_

**He quickly brought his arm back up to his face and sure enough, it was red! It wasn't white! He quickly looked down at the rest of his kimono, it looked exactly like the fashion Inuyasha wore. **_**'What the...'**_** His entire wardrobe was red except for the thinner yakata which was white as usual. **

_**'Red?'**_** Sesshoumaru looked over to Inuyasha. His eyes widened with shock, total utter shock. Over to his left lay **_**him**__**He**_** was laying right next to him. **_**His**_** silver hair lay strewn over his body, his armour in place, his sword at his side and tokijin on the ground. Who was this person? **

**He looked down at his side, to his complete shock, on the ground next to him lay Tetsusaiga! The one sword that he use to covet, but now he had Tokijin, he wasn't after Tetsusaiga any longer. **

**He reached a hesitant hand out towards the rusted blade. **_**'These are not my claws.'**_** He still reached out for it. **_**'Damn witch!'**_

**Sesshoumaru's first guess was that the old hag had indeed did what she did; a body changing spell. That would explain why he **_**reeked**_** like Inuyasha. **

**He grasped the handle. It didn't reject him. He lifted it off the ground and up to his face. The blade was nicked and scratched everywhere, the handle was frayed, but that was Tetsusaiga. **

**Sesshoumaru stood up in Inuyasha's body, the blood quickly fled his head, leaving him fairly dizzy. **

**He quickly steadied himself, not wanting to fall from his feet. Once again he cursed the sun. **

**He put the sword back in it sheath at his side, not wanting to use it at the moment, all he really wanted was to get into the shade of the trees. **

**He started to walk over to the edge of the clearing leaving Inuyasha...or...him out in the sun, he guessed he'd be waking up soon enough anyways. **

**He basically crashed into the trunk with his back, he wasn't in the mood at the time to be gracious, his head still felt like it would explode and he didn't feel up to it. He closed his eyes and waited for...him to wake up. **

**He also noted that the scratch he had previously given Inuyasha was now basically searing his skin with a white-hot burning sensation.**

**--**

**Inuyasha soon woke up from his long sleep. As soon as he opened his eyes he was immediately blinded, "Shit," he turned his face so it didn't face the sun. **

**But, when he turned his head, he saw...himself? He was sitting in the shade of the trees at the edge of the clearing, his eyes were closed. "Huh?" **

**He was still facing **_**him**_** as he slowly began to sit up, the sudden rush of blood made his head spin. He grabbed his head with his free hand, the other busy holding himself up off the ground which by the way was fairly hot. **

**Then, his eyes widened with shock as he caught the sight of a **_**white**_** sleeve? He sat up as fast as he could, which wasn't the best thing, but he over looked that and grabbed his sleeve. It was white and red! **

**He looked back to the duplicate of himself. He shouted at him, "Hey!" **

**The other slowly opened his eyes and said, "Finally up?" Inuyasha growled at...him.**

**Sesshoumaru was wondering when Inuyasha would awaken. He had been quietly recouping in the shade. He wanted answers. Like how was this even **_**possible**_**? The two needed to sort things out. **

**He had been as Inuyasha was now; confused. **

**He wasn't sure when he woke up. The one next to him might have been an impostor. **

**Inuyasha in Sesshoumaru's body stood up to face his other counter part. "Tell me! Who the hell are you? Where did Sesshoumaru go?" Sesshoumaru sighed. "Don't be a fool Inuyasha." **

**Inuyasha was confused, this person in the shade looked and sounded just like him! Yet different, the attitude was all wrong. If he was going to impersonate someone, he'd try to at least act like that someone. **

**"Wha--What are you talking about? Tell me!" **

**The one in the shade stood up slowly from his place on the ground. He looked up at Inuyasha, a shadow passed over his face. Inuyasha was...shocked? The look the other gave him was...familiar. Then the other started to walk towards him. **

**Inuyasha wanted nothing to do with this person who looked like him, but when he reached down towards his sword, he felt a different one. **

**He looked down at this hand, it rested on...Tenseiga? Why was Tenseiga at his waist? Where was Tetsusaiga?! And Tokijin too which layed on the ground? He lifted his elbows up to inspect the rest of his body. Armour? Sword? Long silver hair? Obi? Pelt? White clothing? He had no idea what this was. **

**The other was close to him. Inuyasha hesitantly kneeled down and reached for the hilt of Tokijin, very unsure if this was some kind of trick but he had to use something to protect him. **

**Once he grabbed the handle he immediately felt an unmatchable power and evil travel up and down his arm. It burned, it burned **_**alot**_

**He was struggling to keep the power in place, but it was quickly taking over. **

_**Kill him...**_** A voice said in his head. It was very intimidating, that dark sound.**

_**'What--whats going on?'**__**Kill him...!**_

**Then out of no where a hand reached out and grabbed his wrist and ripped it away from Tokijin's handle. Once his hand came out of contact with the sword his mind was clear and free once again. **

**"What in **_**hell**_** do you think your **_**doing**_**?!" said the one who grabbed his arm. **

**Inuyasha looked wide-eyed at him and said, inexplicibly in the voice of Sesshoumaru, "Wha--what happened?" **

**Inuyasha said totally uncertain of what was happening and about to happen. The other threw his arm away and looked down at him. "Tokijin is not for hands like yours." **

**Inuyasha was quickly outraged, "What is **_**that**_** suppose to mean?! I could handle Sesshoumaru's stupid sword anytime, anywhere!" **

**The other was on his way back to where he previously sat, but stopped, turned around and nearly shouted with Inuyasha's voice, "**_**First**_** of all, you don't have the experience to wield it! **_**Second**_**, even if you **_**did**_** you wouldn't be able to handle Tokijin's power," the other crossed his arms and continued, "you have the power to hold it, but not the mind. You would only be possessed by it's jaki. Keep in mind Inuyasha, the sword has an eternal hatred towards you." Then he once again began to turn around. **

**As he walked back to his tree he said, "I suggest you don't touch it." Inuyasha didn't quite know what happened here, but he wanted to ask this duplicate some questions so he followed after him and left Tokijin on the ground, taking the other's advice to not touch it.**

**--**

**Sesshoumaru could hear Inuyasha following him. For the better he supposed; he also wanted answers. **

**Once he got back to the tree he had been sitting at before, he turned around to face Inuyasha. **

**They stared at each other for a moment before Sesshoumaru lowered his eyes and sat down, his back to the trunk once again leaning on it. Inuyasha followed suit, but sat about seven or so feet away, not in or out of the shade the tree provided, but in between. **

**And as always, Inuyasha was right to the point, "Ok you freak! Tell me why you look like me!" Sesshoumaru took a deep breath working on what to tell him. "It would seem **_**Inuyasha**_** that the two of us have been...placed under some kind of spell. Due to that old woman." Sesshoumaru looked away and to his left into the forest. **

**"What?! Under a spell?! What kind of spell?! How do we get rid of it?"**

**Sesshoumaru lazily looked back to Inuyasha and spoke as to point out the obvious, "Is it not obvious for your eyes Inuyasha?"**

**Inuyasha ignored Sesshoumaru's tone and replied, "I don't want to stay looking like **_**this**_** for the rest of my life!" **

**Sesshoumaru glared at Inuyasha, "Nor do I want to stay looking like **_**you**_** of all people." Inuyasha grimaced. **

**Sesshoumaru thought about it for a few moments before he barely whispered to himself, "Body changing huh? With Inuyasha none the less." **

**He looked up at the blue sky and thought, **_**'Co-operation and fondness...? ...Unaided? Can't be as hard as it sounds...can it? I don't plan to stay in this hanyou body forever.'**_


	5. Chapter 5

**"What? I am **_**not**_** going to do that!" Sesshoumaru said. **

**"Hmph, like I want to? It's the only way we can do this inconspicuously. What would my friends say if they saw...**_**you**_**...no, **_**me**_**? We can't just ditch everyone. They might come looking, catch us, think something is up. It will be a disaster." **

**As much as Sesshoumaru disliked it, it was the only way to do so to actually get this spell lifted. "Fine," They both crossed their arms and scoffed at the other. **

**Inuyasha said, "So, let me get this straight one last time. I'm going to go hang with the kid and that toad for...how long?" Sesshoumaru sighed, why did Inuyasha have to be so dense all the time? "Until this accursed spell is gone." **

**"Oh, got it. And **_**you**_** will stay with **_**my**_** friends?" **

**"How else?" **

**"Uh..." **

**"Exactly." **

**Sesshoumaru continued, "The first thing we need to do is **_**co-operation**_** so make sure to not screw it up Inuyasha. We only get one chance." **

**"Yeah, whatever. Hey who said **_**I'll**_** be the one screwing everything up?" **

_**'What did I get myself into? It was just suppose to be an everyday battle. And now we have different bodies?!'**_** thought Sesshoumaru. **

_**'This is probably going to be the worst day...wait, would if it's days? This would be the worst days of my life. Stuck in Sesshoumaru's body?!'**_** Inuyasha scowled and Sesshoumaru frowned. **

**Neither of them would like this. "Remember, we have to get away from the lot so we can work on this, ok? Lets go," announced Sesshoumaru finally after he thought Inuyasha had it all down. **

**"Yeah..." replied Inuyasha. The two brothers stood up from their place on the ground. **_**'I have absolutely no idea on how to act like Sesshoumaru! Would if I mess it all up?! Would if Sesshoumaru messes it all up?! Augh!'**_** Inuyasha thought with peril. **

_**'Ok. Calm, cold, silent. Right? Right!'**_** Inuyasha smiled widly and clenched his fist in front of his face, ready for action. **

**Sesshoumaru resisted the temptation to shake his head, **_**'He's going to ruin it all.'**_

**Sesshoumaru too wasn't quite sure on how to act like Inuyasha. He had a pretty good idea though...well technically he didn't, he doesnt spend his entire day studying Inuyasha's technique, his behaviour around his friends, nor his basic lifestyle. **_**'This is going to be fairly hard to succeed.'**_

**"Hey Sesshoumaru! What are we going to do with Tokijin? Just going to leave it there?" Inuyasha said from afar, standing right over tokijin and pointing down at it. **

_**'Hm, I have no desire to let it just stay there for just anyone to get their hands on it...'**_** But Sesshoumaru didn't have the body. But he did have the mind. **

**He thought about it for a few moments. He guessed that one bloody body with control was better than a rampaging youkai running though Japan killing everyone, mainly himself, since he **_**was**_** Inuyasha, the one person the sword hated the most. It's **_**source**_** of hatred.**

_**'Well...I suppose I have to do what's best...'**_** He began to approach Inuyasha and the sword. "I'll grab it, you just make sure your ready, I don't want to be a pile of dead limbs in the hot sun, and neither do you since this **_**is**_** your body. No good having a dead body to return to." **

**Inuyasha nodded with a frown, most likely due to the fact that if Sesshoumaru was dead, so was his body, that meant he would be stuck as Sesshoumaru forever. **

**Inuyasha got in the right position so that Sesshoumaru could get the sword in Inuyasha's obi fast and easy. Sesshoumaru looked one last time to make sure Inuyasha was ready before he reached down towards Tokijin. Grasped it's handle, immediately and over-whelming power was flowing though his body, the immense powers of Tokijin. **

**And as expected, Sesshoumaru's hanyou arm began to spurt blood everywhere. He struggled to bring it up, the pain was terrible. He imagined how it must have felt for Inuyasha the day he had challanged him with his new sword, and once again in the human village. **

**He noted that he had not intentionally went to the village to stop Inuyasha's transformation, but mearly to see what his youkai form was capable of. In the end, he was an easy opponent, though he did catch Sesshoumaru off guard one when Inuyasha punched his blade away, and as it had been back then a foolish and useless move. **

**Sesshoumaru continued to bring it up to Inuyasha. He brung the sword over his head so that it would get a good angle in. He quickly pushed it in it's place with good accuracy and let go of the hilt. **

**Good thing too, his arm was a mess of blood, scraches, gouges and what not? **

_**'Dammit Inuyasha!**_** The trouble he went though sometimes. **

**He looked at his arm with half a grimace and half a scowl, the blood wasn't running porfusely but it wasn't a small trickle either. He growled a bit and looked back to Inuyasha, "Remember, don't touch it!" **

**"Yeah yeah, got it." **

**Sesshoumaru turned around to start his trek back to Inuyasha's companions and Inuyasha also started on the trail to Sesshoumaru's cohorts. **

**Sesshoumaru was jumping tree branch to tree branch, following Inuyasha's scent back to his friends. **

**What would he do when he got there? He figured he would let Inuyasha's friends make the first move and then carry out from there. **

**The huge scratch he gave Inuyasha earlier still stung really badly, he supposed that getting a heavy dose of his poison wasn't the best thing in the world. Must have hurt a lot all the other times he had got Inuyasha in the face or on the arms or right though his abdomen.**

**Inuyasha was thinking the same thing as Sesshoumaru was. Since Rin and the toad were closer than his friends, he thought that he would arrive first. **

**"Why can't we just track down the hag and make her change us back? It would be way easier than this plan we have." Inuyasha sighed. But reminded himself that it was he who suggested the idea.**

**"Oh well. I suppose Naraku will just have to wait for the mean time. But that doesn't mean he's not getting away with it all."**

**Inuyasha soon arrived where Rin and Jaken sat nervously waiting for Sesshoumaru's return by the river. **_**'Well...here I am.'**_

**Rin quickly spotted him as he came through the thick leaves of the trees. "Ah, Sesshoumaru-sama!" The instant she spoke, Inuyasha flinched. **_**'Ugh, this is definitely not going to be easy.'**_

**He landed near the two as they crowded around him. "Sesshoumaru-sama! What happened to Inuyasha? Did you get him once and for all?!" the toad said. "Uh..." **_**'Not off to a very good start.**_

**"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Then, what happened next was probably one of the most awkward things that had ever happened to Inuyasha. **

**The kid **_**grabbed**_** his leg and hugged it tight. He was severely tempted to grab her by the neck of her kimono just to get her off. But, such a cute innocence as herself probably didn't deserve such actions, especially from her idol who really wasn't her idol.**

**--**

**Sesshoumaru watched the bunch from the darkness and confines of the tree branches. The girl Kagome was standing in the path whilst the rest just lay by a lone tree.**

_**'Ok, first of all, acting inconspicuous.'**_** He silently jumped out of his hiding place and to the ground on the opposite side of the group. The girl in the green skirt immediately ran over to him, with that same annoying skip in her step that she had always possessed from three years ago. "Inuyasha!" She waved at him. **

**The others soon followed suit. Sesshomaru didn't know how to react, and the lackness of touch he usually got from his group was totally destroyed as the girl and kitsune approached him and both grasped onto an arm each. **

**Sesshoumaru **_**nearly**_** cut off their heads for touching him, but at the last second he stopped himself, killing Inuyasha's **_**woman**_** it would seem was not number one on his list of things to kill. So he allowed the duo to reseed on his arms for the time being. **

**He groaned. **

**How he loathed the group at the time. "Oh! Inuyasha! Your arm! What happened?! Oh no, and that horrible cut on your face!" said the girl while she awkwardly inspected his injuries. **

**He quickly reacted, wanting the girl to detatch herself from him as soon as possible, "It's fine!" Sesshoumaru took a step or two away from her. She looked a little worried. "It'll heal in no time..." Though Sesshoumaru wasn't sure how long it would take for his arm and cut to heal. The injury on his cheek would take a little longer since he did just get a dose of his own poison, but his arm should heal soon enough, hanyou body or not. **

**"Ok then..." the girl said.**

**A few hours later, Sesshoumaru found himself sitting under a tree at night with Inuyasha's friends sitting a little too close for comfort, especially the girl, she was basically leaning on his shoulder. **

**Sesshoumaru supposed that the relationship she and Inuyasha had made over the span of three years was good enough to start cuddling. **

**Inuyasha's other miko was killed a year or so ago, giving plenty of time for the two. But, for Sesshoumaru, this was ridiculous. **

**He tried moving away from the girl, but unsuccessful every time since she always scooted closer, and if he **_**just moved**_** he was sure that the girl would fall over and probably do that "sit" command she usually gives Inuyasha, he personally didn't want that to happen. **

**So, under strict, hardcore discipline, he stayed and endured it, the night would hopefully be over soon.**

**Inuyasha, wasn't having as horrible a time as Sesshoumaru was. **

**He was sitting on his lonesome in a clearing, the kid and toad were keeping their distance, which he guessed was a good thing since he wasn't really in the mood to deal with the lot, less work for him. **

**He wondered how Sesshoumaru was doing. The stupid spell was a real problem. If **_**anything**_** happened to Kagome...he swore...he would kill Sesshoumaru for not protecting her. **

**But, Sesshoumaru being Sesshoumaru, he'd probably just let them die. **

_**'Bad choice, letting Sesshoumaru hang around my friends.'**_** He would find it hard sleeping, and not just because of the fact that a cold blooded killer is, right now, with his friends, but also that fact that everything was intensified double. His hearing, sense of smell, vision was improved, all perks of being a demon like Sesshoumaru. **

**Now he had the honour of smelling Sesshoumaru's stench double and more pungent since his body was right here in front of him, his blood stank, his clothes, his hair. **

**He hoped that he would get over the smell sooner or later. At least he had something to pass the time. The summer wind brought debris and leaves into the clearing. It made his hair sway with the wind, a few leaves were blocked by his crossed legs, disallowing them to pass any further. **

**He looked down at the small pile of leaves and grass. He plucked a leaf from the ground, brought it up to his face and slowly filled his youkai talons with poison, the leaf immediately sizzled up and melted. He grinned at his handy work, Sesshoumaru's youkai talents were of some use after all, might as well put them to use by melting leaves to pass time though the ever silent night. **

**He picked up another leaf and repeated. The feeling of melting stuff with poison was more than just fun, the flow of power and warmth that flowed though his arm and hand when he did so was more than amusing. **

_**'How does Sesshoumaru do this without melting everything?'**_** Inuyasha grinned, **_**'This is really fun.'**_** And so he continued doing so.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sesshoumaru was still asleep, Kagome looked up at him, her eyes still sleepy. **

**She smiled at him. **_**'I'm happy that you came back Inuyasha,'**_** she thought. She sighed and closed her eyes, leaning her head on his's shoulder. **_**'Thank you.'**_

**Sesshoumaru mentally phewed. 'How much longer is this going to last?' The girl was getting way too close for him to be comfortable, or at the very least endure it. **

**He opened one eye to look down at the girl. Her head lay on the top of his shoulder. 'Way to close.' **

**He opened the other eye to scan the others, they all seemed to be asleep still. The sun wasn't even up. The sky near the eastern mountains were dark blue, he estimated that it would be about two or so hours until the sun rose. **

**Unfortunately, that was too long, if he had to stay with Inuyasha's friends much longer, he swore he would be sick, their smells weren't the best in the world. **

**Luckily the one beside him didn't smell too horrible, she almost smelt **_**nice**_** compared to the others, especially the little neko and kitsune, wretched things. **

**The man and woman who were sitting close to each other on another tree, their smell wasn't horrible either, but it wasn't as nice as the girls. **

**If he had his youkai nose, all their smells would be doubled and he would catch the horrible scents of everyone, but this hanyou nose softened the blow somewhat. **

**But, nevertheless, the stench in the air was nearly suffocating, he wasn't use to being around humans of this number for more than a couple hours, he had to spend his time with them for the entire night. **

**Now he could definitely tell that this whole thing wasn't going to be easy, he knew it from the beginning, but this was more than half of what he had previously expected from the group. **

**Worst of all! Inuyasha's scent would be around **_**all the time**_**, his brothers scent had never been that appetizing, and now he had to smell it 24/7! **

**He sighed, his lucky day. **

**"Something troubling you Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru was startled, he quickly looked at the person who had addressed him. It was the houshi. He frowned somewhat. **

**The houshi still had his eyes closed. "Mind your own business, houshi." He said in a threatening voice. The man just sighed, "That attitude of yours will not be good for future references, Inuyasha." **

**He stayed silent, as did the monk. A long pause, he thought the houshi fell back to sleep, but then he heard him talk again, "Remember Inuyasha. Tomorrow night is going to be a new moon, so I suggest you be careful." Sesshoumaru was completely confused, he raised an eyebrow and said, "What does **_**that**_** have to do with anything?" He didn't know what went on with Inuyasha on a new moon, was it bad? The monks warning told him that it probably was unexpected and a problem. **

**"Don't be a fool Inuyasha, you well know that if you are seen on a new moon, your secret will spread which spells bad things. If Naraku found out..." Sesshoumaru was still confused. But, his best guess was that this hanyou body had more than just half-demon half-human qualities. **

**He ignored the houshi for now, he hadn't slept all night. So, he closed his eyes to get his two hours of sleep that he needed. The ordeal from yesterday and the whole not-sleeping-all-night thing was very tiring, he just wished he could sleep for the entire day. **

**Even if the forest was on fire, he probably wouldn't move. So he slept.**

**--**

**Inuyasha, on the other hand, slept like a baby. Even though he was leaning on the rough bark of a tree that dug into his back, even though he was sitting on the hard ground with nothing but dirt, even though his brothers stench was all around him, that was probably the best he had slept in quite a while. **

**Nothing to disturb him from his slumber at all. **_**'Sesshoumaru's really got it going for him,'**_** Inuyasha thought. Usually his friends would wake him up really early, he didn't go to sleep that early, usually late, but now he could sleep in. Inuyasha loathed his brother for this luxury, too bad it wouldn't last, he would be back in his own body, back with his friends and on the search for Naraku again. **

**The least he could do was enjoy the peace and quite. **

**The kid and toad were still sleeping; the sun hadn't even risen yet. Actually, he was surprised he even slept, you know with Sesshoumaru being with his friends and all, Inuyasha wondered what Sesshoumaru was doing with Kagome. **

_**'Oh crap! Would if they're--no, no way, Kagome would never do something like that with him, but, she doesn't know that its Sesshoumaru and not me! I have to do something! ...Wait, I'm just being paranoid.'**_** However, the thought did not go away, he was worried, very worried. **

_**'He. Had. Better. Not. He would never, he hates humans. But would about the kid he always has with him? She's probably an exception, he would never...I had better check just in case!'**_** He quickly stood up, but nearly fell down because the new weight that his brother had was much heavier than what he wore. The armour and his two swords, the thick clothing, the pelt. **

**Inuyasha didn't know how he did it. Then he thought sullenly, **_**'Cause he's a full youkai.'**_** Being a full youkai was pretty cool actually, Inuyasha could feel the power flowing though him, the smell of a full youkai's blood, each time he thought of it, the power flowed into his arms and legs, energizing him. It felt good. **

**"Ok, enough fooling around Inuyasha," he said to himself. He looked towards the direction that he and his friends have previously been traveling in, sniffed the air just to make sure. The coming wind brought and slight trace of their scents, and his own. **

**With the new information, he bolted away into the trees, following their scent.**

**--**

**Inuyasha was nearly there, the scent of...himself was close and so were the others. He jumped with less gracefulness then that of Sesshoumaru, but no one was watching and even if they were, he wouldn't care. **

**He made one big leap up above the trees to see better. While he glided, he watched for his friends. The trees were too thick to see anything below so he descended back down into them. He landed on a branch and continued on. **

**He watched closely and accurately. His nose told him that he was getting closer. **

**He slowed his fast pace down to silent jumps from tree to tree. The strong smell of his group was in the air so he followed it. **

**It soon brought him to a small clearing filled with his small group of five, and in the corner he saw him, laying with Kagome! He nearly blew his top, Sesshoumaru looked so calm and content! Kagome was leaning on his shoulder while he slept. **

_**'Well at least that's not the worst thing that could be happening,'**_** Inuyasha thought, none to assured. **

**He was desperate to get the two separated from each other. He had no idea how though. He looked around the area, the others were sleeping. Maybe he could just go in there unnoticed and silent, wake up Sesshoumaru and...he'd see. **

**He jumped down from his branch and crouched, waiting for the moment to quickly enter the clearing. He wanted to make **_**certain**_** that everyone was sleeping. He shifted his position to examine them, but, unfortunately he shifted too far and the side of his foot snapped a small twig. He winced at the noise which was very loud to his ears, he hoped the others didn't hear it. **

**He quickly looked back to make sure that they were asleep. Miroku, Sango, Kagome and the others were still sleeping. But, then he saw Sesshoumaru's dog ear twitch. **

_**'Great, now I don't have to go in there.'**_** Inuyasha was certain Sesshoumaru was close to awaking now. But just to make certain he was, Inuyasha put a hand to the side of his mouth and said in a barely heard whisper, **_**"Pssst, Sesshoumaru! Wake up!"**_** He was scared that he did it too loud and that the others heard it. His dog ears twitched again. **

**Inuyasha didn't think he was getting it. He looked to the ground frantically, searching for something to throw at him. After a few quick scans, he found a small pebble. **

_**'A rock...should do it,'**_** He looked back at Sesshoumaru, aiming right so he wouldn't miss or hit Kagome instead. He closed his left eye for better accuracy. **

**Finally, when he thought he had it, he tossed the pebble. It flew though the air, over the heads of Miroku and Sango and hit Sesshoumaru square in the head. He immediately woke up. His eyes shot open quickly and stood up with such speed that he nearly fell of balance and reached for his sword that wasn't where it usually was which also made him nearly fall over. **

**Kagome began to slowly tilt towards the empty space where he had previously occupied. Inuyasha gasped. "Sesshoumaru!" he said in a harsh whisper. **

**Sesshoumaru quickly looked in the direction Inuyasha had spoken. Inuyasha pointed at Kagome who was still tilting slowly over. Sesshoumaru soon realized that if the girl woke up, he wouldn't get to kill Inuyasha for waking him up. **

**He quickly kneeled down and let the girls shoulder fall into his hand, stabilizing her and preventing her from falling. He looked back to Inuyasha and nearly growled in a whisper, "What is it?!" Inuyasha replied from behind the small hole in a bush, "Get your ass over here!" and signalled him to come over. **

**Sesshoumaru glared at him, but complied after he placed the girl so that she leaned on the tree. **

**He quickly made a dash for Inuyasha, passed the houshi and taijia and landed for about half a second beside Inuyasha before grabbing his arm and began to jump away, towing a completely confused Inuyasha behind him. **

**They jumped about twenty or twenty-five trees until Sesshoumaru landed and dropped Inuyasha beside him with a hard thud on his back. He quickly turned around and kneeled down to face Inuyasha, "What is it?!" he still half-yelled half-whispered. Inuyasha tried to recover from what had just **_**suddenly**_** happened. **

**He sat up and said, "What are you doing with Kagome?!" Sesshoumaru was shocked, "...**_**That's**_** what you wanted?! It was the girl not **_**me**_**." **

**"Well...don't get too close!" Inuyasha bent over more to make it look like he was serious. **

**The two brothers glared at each other for a few moments before Inuyasha crossed his arms and said, "Got it!?" **

**Sesshoumaru snorted and retorted, "As if I would ever dream of it! Shes a human you realize!" Inuyasha growled. **

**Sesshoumaru looked down on his little brother and said, "Is that all?" Inuyasha mumbled, "Yeah, sure." He crossed his arms and looked away in his usual fashion, squinting eyes, down face, slightly glaring at nothing. **

**Sesshoumaru got up from his kneel and looked down at Inuyasha, "Good, and next time you try to wake someone, try to be more mature next time." Inuyasha seemed to slouch lower, "Whatever, just get out of my face already." Sesshoumaru looked one more moment at his little brother until he started the trek back to where he had left, jumping silently back. **

**When Inuyasha was sure that Sesshoumaru was out of hearing range he said, "Jackass." **

**He stood up and started his own journey back to where the kid and toad were.**

**--**

**Sesshoumaru soon arrived back at the small clearing where Inuyasha's group still lay asleep. The girl was still sleeping right where he had left her. **

**He had only gotten about thirty or so minutes of sleep no thanks to Inuyasha, and he didn't have long until the sun would rise. He might as well catch as much of it as he could. **

**He quietly walked back to the tree the girl was at, sat back down and closed his eyes, trying his best to fall into darkness once again.**

**Inuyasha was nearly back again, gliding through the dark blue sky. Their scents were strong and pungent as always. **_**'Damn that Sesshoumaru!'**_

**He knew it! Sesshoumaru had absolutely no reason to even lay a finger on Kagome. But the fact that Kagome was getting too close for comfort with him made him just want to rip his hair out. **

**She had no idea on what was happening! Inuyasha sighed and continued on. **_**'God, when is this going to end...?**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Sesshoumaru was having his time sleeping, quite nicely too. Though the girl on his side was beginning to annoy him some, she just wouldn't **_**stop it!**_** How did Inuyasha handle it! She kept her persistent actions on and on and on...he silently groaned. **

_**'Infantile being'**_

**Why did she keep rubbing her **_**face**_** on his shoulder?! It was about fifteen or so minutes after he had fallen asleep before he had talked with Inuyasha that she started the habit. **

**He tried countless times again to fall asleep, which he desperately needed, but failed every time, her movements always startled him awake **_**just**_** when he was asleep. He let out a faint growl at no one in particular, just his unfortunate soul. He sighed, **_**'With this lack of sleep, I'm not going to be up to anything today,**_** he thought sleepily. **

**Now that he was on the subject, he couldn't help but mention that this entire thing was Naraku's fault. If he hadn't been on the search for that bastard, he would have never met up with Inuyasha yesterday while looking for him. This was also his own fault, if he hadn't been probably the most powerful youkai in all of Japan and also Inuyasha's older brother, Naraku would have never been looking for him in the first place, asking his assistance in the destruction of Inuyasha. **

**But it wasn't Sesshoumaru's fault that he had to be presented with a hanyou for a brother and also the Inu no Taisho's son. **

**What had he done to deserve this kind of punishment? **

**A bad brother, as that hag would put it. A cruel one at that on some occasions. **

**He sometimes regretted that one time he had made the Un-Mother transform into an identical of Inuyasha's mother. When his father had taken a human mate, he heard that her name was...Izayoi? He didn't take much heed of that information, only that she was a stain on his family name. **

**He was forced to live like that for a while, until she finally passed away, leaving a hanyou child an orphan. **

**Sesshoumaru wanted the brat dead, for he was a mockery and a reminder, but he was just a kid still. **

**Sesshoumaru didn't have a habit in kill children, so he took the child and trained him, so that when he was older Sesshoumaru could kill him, there was no honor in killing a defense-less hanyou. **

**Were it not for Tetsusaiga, he probably would have succeeded in riding Inuyasha for good, but in the end it had turned out badly for Sesshoumaru, leaving him minus an arm, wounded and sword less. **

**Until he had received Tokijin. It made his life easier at the least.**

**Sesshoumaru sighed. **

**He looked over at the mountains to the east, they were a brilliantly bright pink color, and sunrise would be only a few minutes away. This would probably be one of the worst nights he had ever had. The girl was snuggling a little too close now. **_**'Dammit! Damn you Inuyasha!'**_

**And the girl. Sesshoumaru slowly began to, once again, scoot away from her. But she was a persistent one, kept moving towards him, like a goddamn magnet! **

**The very least he could do was turn so that her head was lying on his back instead of his shoulder, it was way to awkward that way. **_**'Damned girl.'**_

**Now he couldn't wait till the lot woke up so that they could be on their way, he guessed that they were also looking for Naraku. **

**Sesshoumaru wished to god that he and Inuyasha would be switched back before then, mostly for Inuyasha. He would be completely defenseless against Naraku, he couldn't use Tokijin, and Tenseiga would be of no use, he was probably very inexperienced using his poison attacks, if Inuyasha showed up, he would only be in his way in the fight. **

_**'………Just wake up already!'**_

**And as if on cue, the girl opened her eyes. She looked up at him, be he didn't return her stare; she smiled and said, "Up already Inuyasha?" **

**Sesshoumaru just grunted, **_**'Took you damn long enough!'**_** She just smiled at him. **

**"Ok, let's wake the others and be on our way, right?" **

**Once again, he grunted. She frowned, "Something the matter Inuyasha?" **

**How he hated being called Inuyasha all the time. Inuyasha this, Inuyasha that, Inuyasha, Inuyasha, INUYASHA! It was beginning to get on his nerves. He wondered how the **_**real**_** Inuyasha was doing.**

**--**

**Inuyasha watched as the sun rose slowly, it was so boring. **

**He lay on his side, his head resting in one hand while he watched it. He let out a heavy sigh. He couldn't sleep for the whole hour and a half; he was too worked up about Kagome and Sesshoumaru. **

**He tried his best not to worry. He had begun to fidget a while ago; his fingers were getting tired. He had been tapping his claws in a wave formation on the ground for about ten or twenty minutes now. **

**The sun was now above the horizon and shinning perfectly in his face, blinding him. He growled and closed his eyes from the light. **

**The kid and toad were still sleeping by the other tree. Inuyasha was eager to get moving as soon as possible to find Sesshoumaru, or Naraku, whom ever came first. **

**He stopped his fidgeting and quickly stood up and basically shouted at the two sleeping people, "Ok! Get up!" **

**They both slowly opened their eyes. The girl blinked a few times as did the toad before she asked, "...uh...Sesshoumaru-sama...? She let out a big yawn and looked over at the sun. **

**"Sesshoumaru-sama? It's still only dawn. Is something the matter? Why do we have to get up so early?" **

**Jaken looked like he was thinking the same thing though sleepy eyes. **

**Inuyasha said once again, "Never mind, just get up!" He crossed his arms and turned around curtly with his usual Inuyasha style. **

**Rin was wondering why her lord was in such a hurry, but if he was, it must be very urgent. **

**She stood up slowly and wobbly, straightened her kimono and said, "Jaken-sama. Wake up! We have to go." **

**It looked like Jaken had fallen asleep again. Rin leaned down and gently shook his shoulder. "Jaken-sama!" He immediately woke up. "Ah, wha...?" **

**Rin grinned and said, "Let's get going." **

**Jaken mumbled something under his breath as he arose, his staff in hand. **

**Inuyasha started to walk away, a very sleepy Rin and Jaken following slowly behind, still trying to recover from an early waking.**

**--**

**A few miles to the southeast, sat Sesshoumaru, bored out of his mind. **

**He watched though half-closed eyes as Inuyasha's friends were packing up their stuff, getting ready for the journey to find Naraku. **

**As much as he too wanted to find Naraku, they sure were taking their time, especially Inuyasha's woman. **

**Dammit, now she really was starting to tick him off, taking her damn time. **

**He clenched his teeth together to resist the urge to just grab her and start the journey already. It has come to mind that ever since he had been hanging around the girl, the more his patience has been shortening and the more he's been swearing. **

**He secretly wondered if this is why Inuyasha swore so much, it could quite possibly be one of them anyways. **

**He sighed, she was "double-checking" if she had everything. She was double-checking **_**everything**_**, all the strange bottles she carried in her yellow monstrosity. Clothing, supplies, all her feminine stuff. **

**He growled slightly, oh yeah, and he did more growling too. **

**This girl probably wasn't good for his health, both mentally and physically in more than one way. He supposed it was a good thing he had control over his sanity. **

**And it wasn't only the girl, the other humans too! That hentai, and the slayer, always giggling at each other, making strange noises at night, he probably didn't want to imagine what they were doing then, so he chose to leave it alone. Though it was quite disturbingly obvious what they were doing.**

**He shifted uncomfortably thinking of it.**

**And then **_**FINALLY**_** the girl was **_**finished**_

**Sesshoumaru soon stood up and said, "Let's go." **

**The others nodded and stood up while the girl flung her bag over her shoulder and smiled at him. **

**Sesshoumaru kept his blank expression in place as he started to walk away down the dirt path. **_**'Long day ahead.'**_

**--**

**Inuyasha was walking with the two following him along with Sesshoumaru's dragon. **

**And, for the whole journey that had lasted for about fifteen minutes, the kid was humming. Yes humming, consistently, how could Sesshoumaru handle such racket? **

**It was driving Inuyasha insane. Not only her repetitive humming, but also the tune. Hmhmhm, lalala, hmhmhm, lalala! God, over and over, again and again. **

**Inuyasha slouched over, his arms hanging at his side with a God-save-me look on his tortured face. **

**Jaken had become very concerned and suspicious at his master's new composure, it was so unlike his lord. **

**He seemed to be more, recklessly moronic, kind of like a déjà vu effect, he seemed to be more talkative and persistent, once again, a 'déjà vu' effect. **

**He could have sworn he knew someone like that. It seemed to be a lot like Inuyasha-style, over the years they have encountered the worthless fool, from the start, Jaken could tell that Inuyasha wasn't the brightest crayon in the box. **

**He hoped that this thing hadn't rubbed off on his lord. **

**But he never imagined that it would ever happen, he prayed to the gods that whatever this thing was, he wished it to be gone from his lord. **

**Then he heard Rin's distant voice call from up ahead, "Jaken-sama! Hurry up! You're going to fall behind!" **

**He quickly caught on, "Ah! Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin-chan! Wait for me!" And he scurried after them.**

**--**

**Sesshoumaru was at the head of the group, his arms stuffed neatly into his haori sleeves as Inuyasha's group followed close behind. **

**His eyes were closed, which probably wasn't a very good thing since he thought he would fall sleep while walking. **

**But, lucky him, he didn't. **

**The girl was walking next to him, perilously close to his side, invading his personal space without a single thought of contemplation. **

**He tried to endure it best he could, fortunately it was working fairly good, good enough that he didn't say something rash and unforgiving. **

**He looked up at the sky, the sun told that it was around ten-thirty, eleven o'clock. **

**They had been walking since the sun had risen. Not bad, but tiring. **

**Hanyou bodies were completely useless, running out of energy already?! **

**He sighed, feeling it right to do so in his situation. He was at least happy to tell that his cut on his face was nearly completely healed. **

**If and when the two were put back in their own bodies, he might think twice about stabbing Inuyasha with poison-leaking claws, but that was a 'might', not a 'yes'. **

**Sesshoumaru yawned. **

**"Are you tired Inuyasha?" the girl said. **

_**'Ugh, there it is again.'**_** "More or less," he replied with a low tone due to his tiredness. **

**He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt an out-of-nowhere hand land on his right shoulder. **

**He looked over and saw that the girl had her hand on his person. **_**More contact?!**_

**He didn't know why she always touched him, but once again, he didn't watch Inuyasha **_**all**_** the time. **

**"Would you like to stop for a bit?" **

**The day was at just the right temperature to sleep, he would like to stop, and he wanted this girl to stop touching him. Everyone's happy in the end. "Yeah." **

**She smiled and so did the others. **

**Sesshoumaru and the rest began to walk over to the side of the road to take a short stop. **

**The girl leaned her contraption against a tree and sat on a root that was growing out of the ground to make it look like some kind of bench. The others followed suit. **

**Sesshoumaru went over to the tree next to theirs' and sat down, leaning his back against he trunk. **

**He sighed, **_**'At last,'**_** he thought to himself contently. He closed his eyes very soon fell into darkness, making up the sleep he lost the other night.**

**--**

**Sesshoumaru was having a pretty good time just sleeping. No one was bugging him, his mind was totally black and peaceful, and he was enjoying it. **

**Until, be of fate or punishment, something very rich and strong hit his sensitive nose. The pungent aroma was very unmerciful and thick. **

**He woke, his eyes stayed shut. He inhaled once, taking this new smell into registration for classification. He had never smelt it before, he had never imagined something like this to ever exist, but it did obviously. **

**It smelt of...he wasn't sure, but it didn't smell all that bad, it almost smelt **_**delicious**_**, or delightful, tasty, what not besides bad? **

**He opened an eye to see if it was in seeing range. He looked around, Inuyasha's friends were seated around a fire in the middle of the clearing, it looked to be cooking something in a pot above its flame, which that smell seemed to be coming from inside the pot. **

**Now he was curious. **

**He lifted his head up, trying to look over the rim of the pot to see what was in it. The girl looked over her shoulder to see him awake. "Hey, Inuyasha! Hungry?" **

**Sesshoumaru wasn't sure what they were going to have, but he was in fact, not starving but not entirely hungry. But he was really wondering what was happening over there. He stood up slowly. **

**The cuts on his arm were completely healed except for a few scabs which were still healing, the one he had given Inuyasha before they were switched was still healing, it was nearly half healed, the poison he had also given Inuyasha wasn't so bad, he felt a little tingle sometimes near his injury, but nothing terminal. **

**Sesshoumaru began to walk over to the people surrounding the cooking pot. He had a good view when standing up, he could see that what was cooking was a kind of noodle recipe. **

**The boiling water that was cooking spurted randomly out of the pot and onto the forest floor, quickly sinking into the dirt due to the lack of moisture the sun had driven out yesterday. **

**Sesshoumaru had never liked summer, it was always so hot and dry, he preferred fall or spring, both in between summer and winter, but mostly spring, always smelt the nicest. **

**He looked down at the group around the fire. The girl said, "Inuyasha, do you want some ramen?" **

**Sesshoumaru had never heard of this "ramen". She reached over to pick up a bowl and poured a bowl of noodles. **

**He watched with a quizzing look as she handed it to him with a pair of chopsticks. After a few moments, Sesshoumaru still didn't take the bowl from her hands, he wasn't sure on what to do. **

**Kagome began to worry, "Inuyasha? What's wrong? Don't you want any?" **

**Sesshoumaru was quickly awoken from his reverie, "Oh, uh..." **

**Sesshoumaru slowly and hesitantly reached out towards the bowl, he wasn't use to eating human food, but this hanyou body needed some kind of nourishment. **

**The bowl of noodles she had in her hand were steaming, eloping a delicious aroma that taunted his nose and senses with its wonderful smell. **

**He took it from her hand and cautiously sniffed it, making sure it was the real deal, something that smelled this good wasn't that common in Japan. **

**He turned around back to his tree, still examining the bowl contents. Once he got to back to the tree, he sat down slowly as to not spill the hot liquid and scald his hand. **

**He picked the chopsticks up that rested on opposite rims of the bowl. He placed the chopsticks in place in this right hand, and lowered them into the bowl of noodles. **

**The smell still tempted him so. He clamped onto a couple of noodles and brought them to his face. They were still steaming from the hot liquid. **

**He placed the bunch in his mouth, there was an immediately reaction. **

**They tasted wonderfully delicious. **

**He slurped up the bunch and swallowed. **_**'Hm...Tastes like…like flavor...'**_

**"Girl, what did you say this was?" He began to eat them again, simply addictive, he could swear. **

**Kagome seemed to flinch, "What was that?! Did you just call me '**_**girl'**_**?!" **

**Sesshoumaru looked up to her with a blank expression and said though a mouthful of noodles, "You **_**are**_** a girl, aren't you?" **

**She gasped over her own bowl of ramen. **

**"Inuyasha?!?!? You damn idiot!! Arrgh!! SIT BOY!!!!" **

**Everything seemed to be in slow motion as he had about a **_**billionth**_** of a second to think, **_**'Shit--'**_** before he fell forward face first into the unforgiving ground. His noodles fell out of his hand and spilled nonchalantly across the forest floor. He was completely and utterly shocked out of his mind! **

_**'What the hell was that?!'**_** He blinked a few times and dug his face out of the dirt, looked up at the girl, who had a furious face one. **

**He snarled, "What was **_**that**_** for?!? All I asked was what this soup is called again!!" **

**The girl just crossed her arms with a 'hmph'. **

**Sesshoumaru saw that the others were shaking their heads. Sesshoumaru growled and said under his breath, **_**"Wench."**_

**He suspected that the girl had heard since she began to hover evilly over his head before she shouted, **_**"What was that?!"**_

**Sesshoumaru was nearly afraid to look over his shoulder at her and repeat, raging females were fairly dangerous and murderous when they got worked up. **

**But he had a bone to pick with this woman; he casually turned around and growled, "Wench!" He said with a know-it-all sense. **

**And, in a flash she was over at him, looking like she was ready to explode. **_**'Is this girl for real? She must be some possessed youkai, of sorts!**_

**"Inuyasha!! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" **

**And it was all over again; he one again slammed into the ground and was forced to endure the weight of six, merciless and brutal commands to his face. **

**He snarled at her once he pulled his face out of the dirt again. **_**'Damn wench!'**_

**How did Inuyasha endure this kind of punishment for three years? He had to hand it to him, and he still hanged around her. **

**Sesshoumaru would never understand the damned hanyou or human females. **

**He pulled himself off the ground and stood up. He looked down at the group who started up at him with confused faces except for the girl; she still wouldn't look at him. **

**Sesshoumaru wanted to talk to Inuyasha about something. **

**So he turned around without looking back at the people who watched him walk away before he jumped into the trees and began his journey towards Inuyasha. **

**However way this hanyou nose was useless to him, he could at least use it to track down Inuyasha. And so he was off like a bolt of lightning.**

**Little be known to him, the kitsune exclaimed by shrugging arrogantly, "Like a dog with its tail between its legs."**


End file.
